Cake!
by Tezzino
Summary: One cake, two men. Hints of ShotaroPhilip, but not dangerous for the anti-yaoi-fan.


Title: Cake!  
Author: Tezzino  
Fandom: Kamen Rider W  
Characters: Shotaro, Philip, Akiko  
Pairing: Hints of ShotaroPhilip  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kamen Rider, Tokusatsu does. ...I mean, otherwise it wouldn't have been only a yaoi-fangirls fantasies, all these damn hints of shounen-ai XD  
Summary: One cake, two men.

The agency was empty, except for the slim raven boy who lived there with his partner. It was sunday, and there was no work that day, so Philip had spent the day reading, both books in the Planet Library and some books off of Shotaros shelfs. Not like it was much different from regular week-days though.

Just as he turned a page in the thirteenth book of the day, the bells rang, indicating someones arrival.  
Looking up for a moment, he greeted the brownhaired man with a "Okaeri, Shotaro." before returning to his (Shotaro's) book.  
A small box placed on the table near him attracted his attention though and he let the book rest on his lap as he looked between the white cardboardbox and his partner, a curious gleam in his eyes.  
He stretched out for it. When he was just inches away, Shotaro swatted his hand away as he put down two small plates and two spoons on the table.  
"Wait a moment, will you?" he said, long since used to the live librarys great curiosity for everything in the world.  
Philip looked up at the Windscale-maniac with that wideeyed face only he could muster, blinking, looking like a kicked puppy. "But Shotaro, that box holds something that is-"  
"It's just cake." Shotaro groaned in exasperation as he saw the tell-tale sign of Philip instantly entering Planet Library. He waited for the information sure to come.  
"There is a record of twenty million three thousand five hundred and sixty two different types of cakes, not including sub-categories such as cupcakes." Indeed, there came the information.

The hardboiled detective noted the even more curious look on the smallers face as Philip gazed up at him with innocence glowing in his eyes.  
"Shotaro- How can you get so many cakes in such a small box?"

The only thing hindering Shotaro from falling to the floor right on his face from the stupidity of the question was the fact that he was leaning on the table. He stared at the boy with paper-clips in his hair.  
"Ano na, of course I don't have every single cake in that box."  
"Oh." Philip looked disappointed. It would have been interesting to know how to force such a great amount of materia into such a confined space.  
Shotaro sat down on the chair opposite to Philip and pushed a plate and spoon to the raven. He then proceeded to remove the brightly colored ribbons wrapping around the box and then opened it.

It was a single cake, strawberry cheesecake to be more exact. "I got it for helping out some obaa-san today. It's only one though."  
Philip looked at the small cake as his partner lifted a knife to split it. He was halted by the raven who spoke up: "One point two centimeter to the left." he said pointing out exactly where the middle was.  
Sighing, Shotaro moved the knife a little to the left.  
"No, that's too much. Point five centimeter to the right." His hand was guided to the correct spot.

Just as they both were about to cut the cake together, the door swung open and Akiko stormed in, sitting down on a vacant chair by the table.  
She looked at the two detectives and then at the sweet dessert. She let out a squeal in delight and grabbed the plate. "Cake!"  
Slowly Shotaro and Philip turned to look at the energic girl.  
"It's... gone..." Shotaro said in shock.  
"All of it..." Philips eyes were incredibly wide as he stared at Akiko.  
The girl looked at the two, drying off her mouth with a sleeve. "What?" she huffed.  
"You ate all the cake!" both men bursted, and was instantly smacked on top of their heads with a green slipper.  
"But you were just looking at it! Cake is for eating, not decoration!" But she still looked a little guilty, despite what she said.

Shotaro didn't even spare her a glance, as he started to walk towards the door. "Come on Philip, let's get a new one. It's been a while since you've been outside anyways."  
Philip followed his partner as he pulled up his hood. "Oh, as in a date?" He took Shotaros hand.  
"Alright." Shotaro then glanced bakc at Akiko. "We'll send you a bill on that cake. Jya ne." The brownhaired man said as he closed the door after he and Philip walked through it, leaving a very surprised boss behind.

"Wha- wait, what?"

OWARI


End file.
